<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet like honey by romanianminyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019720">sweet like honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianminyard/pseuds/romanianminyard'>romanianminyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: Ravensong, F/F, First Kiss, confessing their feelings for each other, this is before heartsong sooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianminyard/pseuds/romanianminyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie has a massive crush, but is too afraid to do anything. So Bambi takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie(Green Creek)/Bambi(Green Creek), Jessie/Bambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet like honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>excuse any grammatical mistakes. also excuse me if it's a bit ooc this was all self indulged bc we need more sapphic content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessie hated this. Everyone was supposed to be at her house tonight for movie night, but apparently something had come out last minute and the only one that had showed up was Bambi. Jessie would enjoy being alone with her, if only she didn't have the biggest crush on her which was making her crazy for months. She couldn’t believe that everyone else was suddenly so busy to miss her pack bonding night like some traitorous magical beings that they were.<br/>
<br/><br/>
Bambi was on the other side of the couch, looking at the screen with interest, but Jessie couldn't tear her gaze away from the blonde. Bambi's split with Rico didn't produce as much drama as Jessie would have expected, both of them agreeing that it was better to stay friends. Since then it had been a few months and Jessie found herself spending more and more time with Bambi, training together, talking and even going out, things that were both a blessing and curse from Jessie's perspective. 
Ox knew about Jessie's seemingly hopeless crush and he advised her to talk to Bambi, even giving her that knowing look of his like he knew something she didn’t. Stupid alpha powers. However, Jessie didn't think that was a good idea, or better said she was afraid of applying that idea, so she just kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the friendship between her and Bambi.<br/>
<br/><br/>
Jessie was brought back to reality by Bambi's soothing voice calling her name. She looked at the other woman and took a deep breath because somehow Bambi had moved closer to her and now their thighs were almost touching. "I want to tell you something" Bambi whispered, her voice raspy from keeping quiet for almost the whole movie.<br/>
<br/><br/>
"Yeah? What is it?" Jessie said, staring in Bambi's caramel eyes.<br/>
<br/><br/>
The other woman hesitated. If Jessie didn't know better she could swear Bambi was almost embarrassed. "I might have made everyone skip tonight"<br/>
Jessie's mouth fell open in a shocked gasp. "Because I wanted to get you alone" Bambi continued without giving Jessie a chance to reply. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not"<br/>
<br/><br/>
"Wait what?! You sabotaged my movie night?" Jessie couldn't believe what was happening and she couldn't understand where Bambi was going with that. Bambi let out a nervous laugh before taking Jessie's hand in hers, making both their hearts skip a beat.<br/>
<br/><br/>
“Look, I really really don't want to ruin our friendship by saying this, but I'm so into you it hurts not telling you that.” Jessie's first thought was that she was dreaming the most wonderful and unbelievable dream ever, but then she came back to herself.<br/>
<br/><br/>
“Ruin our friendship?! Bambi, I've been pining for you for months!” Jessie exclaimed, relieved and shocked at the same time. “Also I can't believe you basically friendzoned me right before telling me you have a crush on me”<br/>
<br/><br/>
Bambi laughed at that, her laugh echoing in Jessie's ears like bells, making her smile. “I want to kiss that smile off your face so much right now” Bambi's voice was steady and her eyes were set on Jessie's lips, which only made Jessie's smile widen provocatively.<br/>
<br/><br/>
“Then go for it” said Jessie before leaning in and meeting Bambi's soft lips. The kiss was gentle at first, sweet like honey and slow, making Jessie melt in Bambi's arms that were all over her. She threaded her fingers through Bambi's golden hair, lifting her head before Bambi parted her lips, letting Jessie's tongue meet hers. The kissing became more urgent then, all tongue and teeth, the two girls losing themselves in the feeling of each other.<br/>
<br/><br/>
Bambi bit Jessie's bottom lip, making Jessie whimper in her mouth, their hands wandering, soothing the material of their clothes in search for more skin. The blonde's hands went to Jessie's ass and she let out a surprised gasp when Bambi pulled her in her lap. Jessie's hands found their way under Bambi's shirt while Bambi was kissing her jawline and then going down to her neck, spreading shivers down Jessie's spine with every kiss placed on her skin, making her burn from the inside. Sometime during the kissing they managed to move to Jessie’s bedroom, clothes being thrown away in their hurried attempt to get more of each other.<br/>
<br/><br/>
Jessie woke up the next day with Bambi in her arms, both of them with purple hickeys all over their necks and bodies. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s golden curls, inhaling her sweet smell before pulling her closer and falling back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this a long time before heartsong was released. it was supposed to be self indulged smut, but i never got around actually writing the smut before abandoning the whole doc for a year or more. so i posted it now just because i found it in my docs. let me know what y'all think of this old mess &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>